Demona's Plan
by PeachTale
Summary: Set in the episode Temptations, Demona thinks over her plan during those nights, prior to the plan and then when she is luring Brooklyn to aid her in getting Goliath to see the truth. She is sure her plan would work, forgetting that this is a gargoyle who rode a horse once.


It had been sheer luck that she spotted them, she had taken to resting on a roof when she spotted the trio, gliding towards the scrapyard.

She still burned from the betrayal her clan caused her, of Goliath not willing to see that human's _would_ be the destruction of their clan in this new world.

She followed them at a distance so they wouldn't notice her, although they were still young, they were also warriors, and she knew full well they would be great after how they were trained back them; however the world around them had changed so dramatically; they would find it easier to adapt to this world than Hudson or Goliath would; but right now they were still new to this world, and _she_ knew how this world worked, _she_ would have them by her side in time; the ball was in her court, they weren't weary or on guard like they _should be_ , and they knew how dangerous this world was, but given that human's didn't know of their kind they were less aware of who or what was around them as they should have been.

Over the nights she saw them working together, having fun and focusing on what they were making; she was warmed by that sight. It did make her envious, she could never have that same pleasure with her own rookery siblings around and she felt the familiar heat of hatred pull around her, making her re-focus on her plan.

It was clear that one of them would take the bike out for a ride and she knew that would be the time to strike. She just had to wait, wait for the perfect opportunity, and she knew that it would happen, these young one's didn't know just how harsh the world had changed.

She wasn't surprised to find that it was Brooklyn who rode the bike first; as Lexington had said, he rode a horse once, back in Scotland.

Which caused her to remember the past, when it happened the clan looked on with surprise and weariness as the young gargoyle rode the horse; although Hudson took him to the side once he had dismounted from the skittish horse and the rest of the clan left the odd sight they had just witnessed, returning to their tasks.

Brooklyn told him how he had managed to befriend the horse, taking the time and effort into gaining the animals trust, since horses were always skittish around their kind. She listened, Goliath and Hudson weren't impressed with it, though they still praised him; but she saw something else, she saw a tactical mind, cunning and strategist.

She kept a close eye on his as he grew, then and, so it seemed, now.

If she could convince him that Goliath was a fool to continue to trust the humans, to join her side, she could reach her goal that she had coveted for so long. Her clan by _her side_ once more, and then she could plan the destruction of the human race.

If it meant the death of Goliath, then so be it. He save a _human_ from the castle fall instead of his _own mate_. A mate that made sure he would finally awaken, a mate who would always return to Wyvern Castle to make sure the statues of her beloved and her clan were safe.

She watch as Brooklyn drove off on his bike, not wishing to waste any time, she had to keep up with him, she _had_ to have him join her cause and she couldn't risk losing him, any chance she had for gaining his trust and loyalty had to be taken right away.

New York was a big city, though she knew that Brooklyn would find trouble, that was what human's were like, he would never find acceptance with these human's even though he was trying hard to gain something of his own, to get out of just being part of the trio. Back then in Scotland, at least he had other rookery brethren to be around, train with, now? He only had Lexington and Broadway.

She couldn't fault him for wanting to fit in somewhere, she longed for having companions at all, but she was fully aware that it wouldn't work. However what he desired could be used to sway him onto her side.

There was her chance, some human's thought Brooklyn was a human, _that_ was what she was waiting for, she just had to wait a little more and then... Then she could tell him the truth, how human's really think and would treat them.

After fighting the human's, she pulled him away, there was no point in defeating them all, she _had_ to speak to him, knowing that he would be weary of her.

She was right.

Brooklyn backed away from her, fight or flight took hold of him and he was well aware that she was more experienced in battle, he had no chance against her. However Demona soothed him, coaxing him to listen to her, after all she did save him.

He was on her side, she was thankful for that.

However the spell was at fault, she should have realised it, she should have taken more time in bringing him round to her way of thinking. Instead the spell was something he considered enslaving Goliath's mind.

His tactical mind came into play, she underestimated him, thinking that he wouldn't dare attack her, but he foiled her plans. He didn't even need any guidance from Goliath he defeated... _No_ delayed her plans.

She retreated, what else could she do? He had the upper hand and she knew she would not be able to get another chance like this again.

He foiled her plans, yet she had to respect that he did so in an ingenious way, a young mind figured it out without aid of another gargoyle and it was during a battle too.

She roared into the night, growling at her failed plan, _wishing_ that he had joined her for she thought he would have been a perfect ally against the human's.

Time to try again.


End file.
